


Stars

by RazzGamer5



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd P.O.V., Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masukawa P.O.V.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: The bright lights.They don't shine for you.
Relationships: Matsukawa Isuke/Furuichi Sakyo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS IN MATSUKAWA'S POV!!! it's not yume i just like writing in 2nd pov for some reason DO NOT READ IT AS YUME // SELF INSERT :C READ IT AS IF YOU'RE MATSUKAWA!!
> 
> anyways i love matsukawa very much he has become a big comfort chara of mine hence this fic. enjoy ^^

The bright lights.

They don’t shine for you, but you’re still used to feeling the small bits of joy whenever another play run-through goes successfully. It’s...well, nice. But time and time again, you experience watching everyone celebrate from afar. You’re still happy, of course. You kind of have to be, don’t you? For all their sake?

Obviously no one in a backstage crew’s going to receive nearly as much praise and attention as the actors—or even director—will. That’s expected. (Despite what others may say, you’re not that stupid.) Though sometimes it feels like you get no credit for anything; Tetserou and Sakoda seem to get enough, and they’re happy. Good for them…but you…?

You let out a sigh, as you get started on the load of paperwork Sakyo forced you to do. It’s supposed to be finished by tomorrow, but you’ve been lazy today; it seems you’ll be pulling an all nighter.

The rustling sound of pages fills the room, and you’re a little surprised Sakyo doesn’t stir awake from it. He deserves rest though; he works hard. 

You share the room with him, and sleep with him since he originally had the room to himself, and you two are dating anyway. Though, that’s a secret to the others, excluding Izumi. Neither of you really need anyone else knowing at the moment, however you do have a feeling they’ll all find out sooner or later. Oh well.

You return your thoughts to the task at hand, and slowly begin filling the paperwork in; you’ll probably end up with circles under your eyes at this rate by morning, but nobody will notice anyway. No one ever does.

You complete each paper, then the next, and the next, and the next...it’s a boring thing, really.

Same old...same old...same old…

You were already tired just looking at the stack of papers, you’re practically exhausted now. But it’s probably just from lack of sleep. Huh, you really are a lazy bum aren’t you?

But hey, looking at you, working hard. Isn’t that new? Means practically nothing at this rate to you...but…

What? You looking for recognition? What good do you even do anyway? There’s probably a reason no one ever credits you, isn’t there? You’ll always be someone standing by the sidelines. Pigs’ll fly by the time you ever get to properly enjoy the feel of being a part of something.

Sorry you’re just some useless manager! You’re still an addition to Mankai nevertheless though, aren’t you…? 

It takes less than an hour for you to complete the paperwork, and you feel pretty good about it. Giving your chin a scratch, you lean back in your chair and breath out a sigh of relief. And here you thought it’d take you the whole night. Talk about over dramatic. You stack all the paperwork neatly and leave it in the corner of the desk. 

You pull off the bed sheets, and try to stay as quiet as you can, before you tuck yourself in next to Sakyo in hopes he doesn’t wake up from the sudden commotion. You pull the blankets up as quietly as possible, but can hear Sakyo shift a bit.

_Don’t wake up, don’t wake up, don’t wake up-_

“Matsukawa?”

Goddammit.

Well.

Sakyo gives you a look, and mutters, “You look tired.”

“Huh? Well I mean, to be fair I _did_ just finish that absurd amount of paperwork that you-” Before you can finish your sentence Sakyo interrupts you.

“I don’t want to hear that from you, of all people.” He sighs. “You could’ve just completed it during the day, you know. You’re such a lazy bum I swear…”

You semi-pout at him, and go, “Well, it’s done now anyway, isn’t it?”

Sakyo quirks an eyebrow at you. “What? Ya looking for praise or something now?”

“A-Aha…”

Somehow, his remark strikes you in a not-so-good way...for whatever reason. It catches you almost off guard in a sense. You’re not sure how to explain it...but it gives you a bad feeling. 

The room falls quiet, and it’s an awkward kind of silence. The type that you hate. After a few minutes of Sakyo and you both not saying anything, he eventually goes, “Ugh...can’t sleep.”

“Ahaha...sorry, guess I’m keeping you up!” you say sheepishly. “Sorry for waking you…”

“No, you’re fine.” Sakyo sighs, before throwing the covers off. Then, he looks you in the eyes and states, “We’re going to the balcony.”

“Wh-What??? Right now?”

\---

“The fresh air’s kinda nice, isn’t it?” Sakyo folds his arms over each other, shifting in his seat.

“Ah...y-yeah!” you respond. “Though at this time at night it’s kinda…”

“What’s that?”

“Nothing!!”

The both of you sit in silence for a few moments, until you decide to speak up again with:

“The stars, don’t they kinda remind you of the spotlight? With the way they shine like that…”

“Never really thought about that before, but now that you mention it, yeah. I guess they kinda do…”

You grin. “It’s beautiful.”

“It really is; reminds me of Ginji...and Yin Yang Midnight. Those really were the days, huh… Guess you and all the backstage don’t really have memories like that, do ya?”

“Guess not… Well, what good am I? You’ve said it yourself, I'm just a lazy bum; a useless manager.”

“Maybe so at times, but a manager nonetheless. You know...I might say all that crap a lot but you know I never really mean it, right? Tch, why would I date you if I _actually_ meant all that?”

“I- Ah-”

“I remember...when I was telling Sakoda to remove the Mankai theater’s sign, you kept begging me to stop. Thinking about it...I guess if you had stopped for just one second, we wouldn’t all be here now. Of course, Izumi had a big role in everything, but that doesn’t take yours away.”

“Maybe so, but ah...you’re probably just exaggerating…!”

“...I’ve always wondered why you’ve always tried so hard.”

“Ah.”

“...Mankai’s all you have, isn’t it?”

You scratch your neck, and force out a nervous chuckle. “Well…”

“It’s your only family, and you don’t even feel the togetherness that the rest of us do. Is that what is it?”

Really hit the nail with that one, huh.

Sakyo pinches his nose, and looks down at his feet. He hesitantly uncrosses his arms, so that he can put a hand of his over yours. “Geez...I’ve been nothing but crap to you, haven’t I?”

“What?! No, of course not!! I-”

Sakyo buries his face in his hands. “God, I’m...sorry. I really am.”

“No no no, we're good, we’re good! Really!!”

He squeezes your hand gently, going. “I’ll treat you better from now on, I promise. We all will; I’ll beat it into everyone’s heads if I have to.”

“There’s really no need, though; don’t worry!”

Sakyo gives you a look, that you can’t quite decipher. It looks…sad, almost. Is he pitying you? Oh just _great_. Great! 

He gets up from his chair and walks over to where you’re sitting. He leans in to kiss you, going, “I swear I’ll do better for you, I’ll-”

“Like I said, really! You’re fine!” you get out, right before Sakyo’s lips meet yours. 

You two haven’t kissed a lot before, and even when you have it’s always been very messy. Neither of you are very good at it...despite your ages you’re both quite new to this all. Which is okay. It’s more than okay. The current kiss, honestly isn’t any better than any times you’ve kissed before. It’s not as messy per se, but it’s still pretty...how would you word it — awkward?

Sakyo’s lips are chapped, and you bet on your grave yours probably are too. But that’s okay. It’s okay. You don’t mind, and Sakyo doesn’t seem to either.

You end up being the one to pull away, and finally end the kiss. When you retract from each other, Sakyo looks you in the eyes and breathes, “Gah, I love you.”

“Ah- Ah?!?”

That. Well. Came out of nowhere. Is he expecting you to say it back…??

He chuckles, going, “You’re surprisingly cute when you’re flustered, you know.”

“Don’t just- Don’t just say things like that so easily, you…!”

Sakyo just chuckles a second time, offering his hand for you. You take it and get up, but not before he gives you a little kiss on the cheek. You head back with him to your bedroom, and feel loved for once.

It’s actually really nice. You’ve been waiting for this. To be truly loved, haven’t you?

Guess all that patience paid off after all.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading !!


End file.
